Summer Love
by LadySuperhero
Summary: Andy tells his girlfriend the story about the one girl that got away, the girl he met during his first summer at Cowboy Camp. Woody bringing up a story of his own with Buzz after overhearing the subject. Both telling the story as if it'd happened yesterday, because you never forget your first crush.


**Author's Note: **A Toy Story one-shot based off of One Direction's "Summer Love", an idea I got while listening to the song. Hope you enjoy, takes place before Toy Story 3.

I do not own Toy Story!

**Warning: Any comments left describing your hate, if any, for One Direction will be deleted immediately.**

* * *

_"... You were mine, for the summer..."_

* * *

"And this," Andy stated as he opened the door to his bedroom, letting his girlfriend Anna in before walking in himself. "Is my room." He proudly said, "What do you think?"

"Well..." She trailed, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed his bedroom. A simple twin bed with plaid sheets laid in the farthest corner of the room, a nice TV and desk along the wall across from it. Numerous bookshelves were along the walls, full of novels and children's story books, and some rock band posters here and there. And a lone toy box sat along the wall near the door. "It's not what I expected, I'll give you that."

"Really?" Andy asked, almost nervously. "What were you expecting a sixteen year-old's room to look like?" She shrugged.

"I don't know," She smiled, "But I don't mean that in a bad way." She said, noticing how tense he had gotten. He let out a slight sigh of relief and smiled himself.

"So, what _did _you mean?" He questioned, curious.

"Well, for starters, I didn't expected a sixteen year-old to still have toys." She said as she pointed at the toy chest, making Andy flush in embarrassment.

"Oh, w-well Molly's still pretty young! I mean, s-she likes to play with them sometimes and-" Anna quickly cut off his rambling, by placing a finger to his lips.

"Relax Andy, I still have mine to." She winked, and Andy chuckled. His blush darkening a little.

"Oh, well.." He cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool. "That's cool." He said smoothly, or at least what _he _thought was smooth. Anna giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Can I see them?"

"The toys?" He asked, rhetorically. "Yeah, sure." Anna's smile widened and she hurried to the toy chest, opening it quickly. She laughed as she removed Rex first. "Nice Dinosaur." She sarcastically said, making Andy elbow her when he sat down next to her.

"Hey! Rex was seriously cool when I bought him!" He said in mock offense. "He still is."

"And you named him Rex?" She laughed, then roared as she pretended to attack Andy with him. She put Rex back and pulled out Slink, awing as she looked at him.

"This one's so cute!" She gushed, balancing both ends of him on either hand. "What's his name?"

"Slink," Andy answered, "I was never really good at naming toys." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I like his name." She said, then put slinky back as Andy pulled out Mr. Potato Head. "I had one of those!"

"Really?" He asked, then pulled our Mrs. Potato Head. "Did you have a _Mrs. _Potato Head?" She giggled.

"No," She then noticed the little green aliens that were hanging off of her. "I didn't have little Martian toys either." She took one off and squeezed it a little. "Where'd you got these from?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "_Still _have no idea." He put the toys back, Anna tossing the alien back in the toy chest, and she pulled out Ham.

"Didn't know a piggy bank could be a toy," She teased and Andy laughed, taking in from her and sticking it in her face.

"It can be, when you have the right imagination." He said, using the same voice he used to when impersonating Ham. Making Anna laugh.

They messed with Andy's other toys, from Jessie and Bullseye to the toy soldiers and wheezy. Then Anna gasped when she saw the next toy.

"You've got a Buzz Lightyear!" She picked him up and pressed the button on his chest, making his wings spring out from his back. "This toy was _so_ cool! My mom would never by me one!"

"Why not?" Andy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Cause she said 'Buzz Lightyears are for boys'" She said, air quoting and rolling her eyes.

"Well... aren't they?" He asked, and she glared at him. Then he defensively put his hands up, "But it's cool that you like him to!" He quickly said, then she smiled. Sitting Buzz down onto the floor and digging through the chest, pausing when she saw another familiar toy.

"You have a cowboy Woody?!" She pulled him out and pulled his string, releasing it and smiling wide when he said one of his many catch phrases.

_'There's a snake in mah boot!'_

"This is pretty vintage, they don't even make these anymore!" She said, and Andy nodded. Taking Woody from her as he stared at him.

"Yeah, he was my favorite." He said, smiling as memories of him playing with Woody ran through his mind. "He was like my best friend," He chuckled, "Except he couldn't talk."

_'If only you knew, Andy.' _Woody thought to himself, wanting to laugh. But he had to stay frozen, at least until they weren't looking.

"Did you play with him a lot?" She asked.

"Did I?" He rhetorically asked, "We were inseparable, I had him with me almost all the time." He stood up and walked over to his bed, sitting down with Woody still in his hand. Anna picked up Buzz and sitting down next to Andy. "I remember, I brought him with me the very first time I went to cowboy camp. And ever year after that."

"You went to cowboy camp?" She asked, growing curious.

"Yeah, out of all the times I went, the first time was the greatest. Everything was so new to me, and..." He trailed, and Anna smirked.

"And?" She urged as she sat Buzz on the floor, and Andy smiled. Doing the same with Woody.

"And... that's kind of where I met my first crush." He said, flushing a little.

On the ground, Buzz raised an eyebrow as Woody grabbed his arm and dragged him under Andy's bed. Out of their sight, "First crush?" He looked at Woody, "Who was she?"

Woody shrugged, "It was some girl named Annie, I didn't really know her but she seemed really nice." He smiled, "They used to play cowboy together, she even had this toy she always use to bring along with her."

"Who?" Buzzed asked.

"She even had this cowgirl doll, her name was Josie." He said, him and Anna now laying face up on his bed. Their hands intertwined. "We'd spend all day playing cowboy and cowgirl together."

"Is that so?" Anna asked, then turned to Andy. "Do tell."

"Josie was really nice, she was pretty. And she had the softest, most velvet voice I'd ever heard." Woody toyed with his hat a little, "I even had a little thing for her myself."

"Really now?" Buzz questioned, sitting down Indian style. Resting his hand under his chin, "Do tell."

Andy shrugged, "May as well start from the beginning, huh?"

* * *

_A yellow school bus pulled up into the gates of a children's summer camp, Acorn Ranch. The children excitedly running off of the bus once it halted and opened it's doors, running out to the front where all the camp councilors were waiting. Once they were all in a group, the councilors began to speak._

_"Howdy cowboys and girls!" The woman said, the kids giving back a loud 'Howdy'. _

_"Are y'all ready for a summer full of rootin' tootin' fun?!" The man asked, and all of the children cheered. Once there excitement died down a little, they spoke again._

_"Well, to start off. We've got a present for all you little cowpokes." She said, and some children gasped. Wondering what it was. The man left for just a minute, coming back with a large box. He opened it, and pulled out a black western style hat._

_"Each of y'all get your own hat," He said, sitting it on his head. then handing a brown one to the woman. "Now y'all will **really **look like ranchers." He said, picking up the box and walking along side the lady. Who removed a hat and sat it on a child's head, the little girl squealing and jumping around a little. _

_When they got to Andy, the woman removed a white hat with silver designs on it and sat it on his head. Patting his shoulder before moving onto the next child. _

_He removed the hat from his head and pouted, this hat was too girly for him. He looked at Woody, who was in his hand, and sighed. "I wanted one like yours..." He trailed, disappointed._

_"Excuse me.." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a girl his age. She had golden blonde hair in two pigtails and light brown eyes, she was smiling at him. It took a while for Andy to notice that she was holding something out to him, when he looked he saw that it was a brown cowboy hat. One that looked similar to Woody's. "You wanna trade?"_

_He was a little taken aback, then couldn't help but smile back. "What made you wanna trade?" He asked, taking the hat from her and sitting it on his head. Her doing the same._

_"I wanted me and Josie to match!" She beamed, holding up her cowgirl doll for Andy to see. And the doll indeed had a hat similar to the white one, sitting on top of her head. Long light blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl looked down at Woody and smiled._

_"You and your dolly match now to!" She exclaimed, pointing at Woody. Andy flushed when she called him a 'dolly', he wasn't a girl._

_"Woody's not a doll!" Andy argued, "He's a cowboy!"_

_The girl stared at him, Woody may have been made to be a cowboy but he was still a doll to. But she let Andy have it his way. "Okay." She said, smiling. This surprised him, that wasn't something he expected her to say._

_"Okay..." He trailed, and they both fell silent. Once the hats were finished being handed out, the councilors went back up to the front._

_"Alright y'all, now that that's taken care of, we can get down to business." The man said, dropping the empty box down next to him._

_"Before we start with the first set of camp activities, we're gonna need y'all to partner up." The woman explained, "And choose wisely, cause they'll be your partner for the rest of the summer."_

_"Cause even the best of cowboys and girls need help sometimes!" The man said, and the children began to chatter amongst themselves. Looking for partners._

_"You wanna be my partner? Um... whatever your name is." Andy asked and the girl nodded._

_"Sure, and my name's Annabelle." She said, and Andy nodded._

_"My name's Andy, can I call you Annie?" He asked, and her smile grew as she nodded her head. _

_"Sure!" She exclaimed, linking arms with Andy. He smiled to and they both turned their attention back to the front, Woody and Josie taking this chance to catch a small glance at each other._

* * *

"That's really cute, Andy." Anna couldn't help but smile through out Andy's story, it made her cheeks hurt. But she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed, smiling himself. "But, I'm sure any story about two six year-olds would be cute."

Anna shrugged, "Maybe, but not all six year-olds can say they exchanged cowboy hats with someone."

"That's true," Andy said, a chuckle rumbling in his throat.

"And _that_ was just the beginning." Woody said, and Buzz gasped.

"No..." He trailed, sarcastically. Making Woody roll his eyes.

"I think I might be rubbing off on you Buzz," He commented, then smiled. "Anyway, we spent a lot of time together. They would always leave me and Josie in Andy's cabin whenever they had to leave for the day, and out of all those days the last was definitely the best. And the saddest."

"What happened?" Buzz asked and Woody sighed.

"Summer ended."

* * *

_Annie and Andy were running around in his cabin, Andy's roommates leaving long before she'd arrived, as they played cowboy. They held their dolls up as they pretended to chase outlaws and save the day._

_Andy pulled Woody's string and held up one of Woody's arms, '**Reach for the sky**' Annie laughed and pressed the button on Josie's back._

_'**It's the pokey fer y'all**' The doll said, and Andy laughed._

_"That one's my favorite line!" He said and Annie smiled, then it slowly fell as she sighed. She lowered the hand that held her doll and Andy's own smile fell soon after. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing... it's just..." She sighed again and tossed Josie one of the bottom bunks. "Can we go outside for a while, walk around a little?" She asked, and he was quick to oblige._

_"Sure." He said, tossing Woody next to Josie and walking out the door with Annie. Once they were sure that they were gone, Josie and Woody sat up and looked at each other._

_"I hope Annabelle's alright," Josie said._

_"I'm sure she'll be fine," Woody said, standing up and helping up Josie. "I think she's just a little upset is all, it **is **the last day of camp. She seemed like she was having a lot of fun."_

_Josie nodded, "Yeah, so was I. It's too bad we have to leave so soon, I really liked spending time with you." She admitted, looking up at Woody with a sad smile. _

_He gave her a similar smile and sighed, "I liked spending time with you to Josie."_

_"I'm gonna miss all the fun we had, playing with Andy and Annabelle. The time we got to spend alone..." She trailed, and Woody nodded._

_"Same here, I wish we didn't have to leave but look on the bright side." He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "At least we've got each other right now, and we still have the rest of the day to. The kids don't go home until tomorrow, so let's just... you know, savor the moment." He explained, and hearing it made Josie feel better._

_"You're right Woody," She squeezed his hand back, "We should enjoy the time we have left together." She said, then gave him a hug. "I really like you Woody..."_

_If he were a real person, he would've been blushing. He'd been waiting to hear her say that for weeks, and it made him happy to finally hear it. He hugged her back and smiled, "I like you to Josie."_

_She smiled and pulled away a little, leaning up to plant a kiss on Woody's lips. He slowly kissed back as he pulled her closer, silently wishing that the moment could last a little longer._

* * *

"Wow..." Buzz trailed, he honestly thought that was touching. He never saw Woody as that 'summer romance' type of toy. "So then what happened?"

Woody sighed and hunched over, "Well, we all boarded the bus the next morning and she went home with Annie once we got back into town. And... I never saw her again after that."

"That's sad brother..." Buzz trailed, shaking his head. "Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes," Woody answered, without any hesitation. "But, only when I think about it. It got better after I met Bo." He answered, and Buzz nodded. "Sometimes I try not to think about it, but believe it or not I'll always value that summer. And she'll always have a small place right in here." He said, patting his chest.

"She sounds like an interesting lady." Buzz said, Woody nodding in agreement.

"She was..." He trailed off, reminiscing to himself.

"So then what happened?" Anna asked, by now she'd turned to face Andy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we ended up stopping near the lake that was by the camp. And we started to talk..." He answered, as he began to explain.

* * *

_"You've been quiet since we left the cabin..." Andy trailed, him and Annie skipping rocks together. "Is something wrong?"_

_She was quiet at first, then sighed as her eyes began to tear up. "We have to leave tomorrow..."_

_"But they have camp here every year, you can just come back next year." Andy said, thinking she was just going to miss the fun she had there._

_"It's not about camp!" She said, snapping her head around to look at him. "I'm not gonna see you again after I leave."_

_"How do you know?" He asked, and Annie shrugged._

_"I don't know," She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, "I just do I guess."_

_"But you don't know that for sure," He said, sitting down next to her. "Besides, we've still got the rest of the day." He put a hand to his chest as he thought, "Aaaand... we can even sit next to each other on the bus, right?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah, I guess so..." She smiled a little._

_"It's not so bad... I liked spending time with you." Andy admitted, and Annie faced him._

_"Me to, that's why I don't wanna go." She said, then frowned again. "I'm gonna miss you Andy."_

_"I'll miss you to, but... there's always next year, right?" He questioned, and she nodded a little._

_"I guess," She smiled and stood up, Andy standing up with her. "I'll think about you whenever I play cowgirl." She giggled and Andy blushed._

_"I'll think about you whenever I play cowboy..." He trailed, looking at the ground as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Kicking a rock._

_Annie played with the hem of her skirt and rocked back and forth on her feet, she glanced up at Andy and saw that he was still looking at the ground. She smiled, then stepped up closer and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek. Andy's head shot up in shock and his face turned a little pinker._

_"Maybe we can play some more later," Annie said, and Andy nodded._

_"Y-Yeah!" He said, and she gave him a big, toothy grin. She said nothing else, only giving him a tight hug before skipping away. _

_And as Andy watched her leave, he smiled at her and felt his stomach flutter. Wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, he laughed. "Gross!"_

* * *

"I sat next to her on the bus like I promised, we talked and played with Woody and Josie the rest of the way home." Andy explained, then chuckled. "I remember I told mom about her the second she asked me how camp was, I wouldn't shut up about her the rest of the way home."

"That's really sweet Andy," Anna commented, "Did you ever see her again?"

"Unfortunately, no. When I went back to camp the next year I didn't see her, or the year after that. Camp was still fun, but it was never the same for me after that. I was disappointed, and maybe even a little heartbroken." He said, sighing.

"But boy was Andy sad," Woody said as him and Buzz walked out from under the bed. "I remember before we left, he was so excited to see Annie again. He talked about all the fun stuff they'd do when they got to camp, how they'd play cowboy together again..."

"He must've really be disappointed," Buzz said, and Woody nodded.

"Eventually he got over it, I don't think he even thought about it anymore after a while." Woody explained.

"Maybe, but I don't think that means he forgot about her." Buzz pointed out.

"Yeah," Woody sighed, then they both paused when they heard Andy and Anna move. Woody flopped back onto the floor while Buzz stood with his hands on his hips, Andy picked up Woody while Anna picked up Buzz.

"She was one of the first friends I ever made at Cowboy camp," Andy said, "Too bad I never got to see her again."

Annie smiled, "I wouldn't speak too soon."

"Why?" Andy questioned, and Anna giggled.

"Plot twist." She poked Andy in the side and he looked at her, confused.

"Uhhh... what?" He asked, and Anna laid her head on his shoulder.

"I went to cowboy camp once, met this _really _cute boy name Andy..." She trailed, and Andy felt his heart jump. He looked down at Anna, while she looked up at him.

"No way..." He trailed, and she nodded.

"Way.." She leaned up and kissed Andy on the lips, Andy feeling a warmness churn in his stomach. He didn't know what to say or even think, but maybe there was really no need to.

"So, should I start calling you Annie?" Andy asked after they pulled away, and Anna giggled.

"If you want to, sure." She said, and laid her head back onto his shoulder as he put his arm around her. Woody and Buzz looked at each other while the two were distracted, and Buzz threw Woody a wink. Woody smiling in return, who would've thought?

* * *

_"... You were my summer love..."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope this was as cute as I intended for it to be, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Thank you!


End file.
